


Oddities in Oslo

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, Fluff, Heist, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Oslo (City), Sight-seeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: On the last leg of their European vacation, the detectives are expecting a bit more rest. Instead they get a heist. The case brings them to the point of exhaustion.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Norway mystery. There's one more story after this, and the Europe tour will finally be over and we can return to Brooklyn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heist is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for Oddities in Oslo.

**Previously on Europe Tour, Detective Stiles;**

When the detectives was invited to join Lydia and some of their friends on a tour of Europe. They expected a fun filled vacation and some relaxation. Instead, they got action packed mysteries and hair raising capers.

In London, there was a murder and a manhunt for an international thief. In Paris, they underwent a treasure hunt and captured another escaped criminal. In Dublin, they moonlighted as ghost-busters. Recently, in Rome, they cracked down a smuggling ring.

Now, they are on their way to Oslo, hoping for a break from the mysteries. They were completely oblivious of what awaited them in Norway...

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Morita Manor, Fresno, California;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up together. 

"We only have a week left. I kind of miss painting." Steve was saying.

"It's a good time to be away from work." Bucky reasoned.

"Yeah, but I find peace in it." Steve replied.

"I can get you a set at the nearby craft store and you can paint the sunset." Bucky responded. Then they kissed sweetly and rested.

* * *

**_Oslo, Norway;_ **

Elsewhere, two persons met in secret. They exchanged coded messages.

"Read it and get rid of it." one of them said.

"We still on for the heist?" the other person wanted to know.

"Yeah. No change in plans." came the reply. Soon, they parted and didn't look at each other as they went off in opposite directions.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw.

The plane touched down in Oslo, and the group filed off. They met the Odinson family. The family was housing them on their estate. Thor and Jane was there with Harley. Loki and his kids were also there. They exchanged hugs and greetings.

"Hey, everyone! It has been awhile." Jane smiled.

"Two months if I am correct." Derek replied.

"Thank you for housing us." he finished.

"Think nothing of it. It's good to have you here." Jane smiled.

"Come on. We'll take you to the house." Thor added.

* * *

That evening, the group visited Oslo fjord islands. The islands had lighthouses, ruins at Hovedoya, beaches, cultural heritage sites, and all kinds of goodies. They enjoyed themselves and had a good time. They watched the stars at one of the lighthouses and enjoyed the air breezing out over the water.

* * *

**_living room at Odinson Manor, Oslo;_ **

The next morning, Scott and Allison had some alone time. They cuddled close and kissed. Scott kissed Allison and smiled his dopey grin.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, and the others went out for dinner. They went to a Norweigan restaurant; Elias Mat & Sant. The friends played board games laid out on the table until their food arrived.

Dinner consisted of stews, fish soup, mashed potatoes, and salmon. The drink options were soda or water. Dessert was vanilla ice cream with berry crumble.

They enjoyed their tasty nourishing meal. When they finished dessert, they paid the check, left a hefty tip and left.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Odinson Manor;_ **

Derek and Stiles were alone, they'd changed into pajamas and laid down in their bed. They cuddled all the while exchanging kisses.

"What's on the itinerary for tomorrow?" Derek asked.

"Sightseeing. We're visiting the royal palace tomorrow and going out to lunch afterwards." Stiles replied.

"Okay, then let's go to bed." Derek yawned. They kissed again and pulled the covers over them, before closing their eyes.


	3. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark Industries and A Taste of Home get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Stark Industries was booming. The different departments worked on the new tech without stopping. It was a regular day of production.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Dylan was helping Hinata, Mika, Clint, and the rest of the staff out at A Taste of Home. They were making August treats. Mika went down the checklist.

"Ice cream sandwiches?" she began.

"In the freezer." Clint said, opening a freezer to show proof.

"Oreo Parfaits?" she continued.

"Check." Shikamaru responded lazily, as he opened a refrigerator and stepped aside, revealing a tray filled with said treats on a shelf. Mika sighed into relief as she checked the item off and moved on to the next item on the list.

"Birthday cheesecake?"

"Also in here." Shikamaru replied.

"Rainbow layer jello salad?" Mika asked.

"Still working on it!" Hinata exclaimed from her own station as she carefully stacked the jello layers.

"Raspberry layer cake?"

"Just put it in the refrigerator." Dylan replied.

"Lemon sorbet?"

"Also in the freezer!" Clint replied.

"Excellent, let's finish the rest." Mika responded. She looked at the counter. Beach towel, sun, ice cream cone, surfboard, beach umbrella, and beach ball cutters awaited them. The cookie dough had been placed on top of a pastry mat. The rolling pin was set to the side.

Chocolate bars were broken up and put aside next to strawberries and the other cupcake ingredients.

Two blenders were pulled out with bags of ice. The watermelon was on the counter. Hinata retrieved the respective bags and boxes of raspberries, cherries, and grapes from the refrigerator. Kiwi and peaches were also retrieved and placed on the respective counters. They finished the prep and got to work on assembly.

* * *

In the meantime, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a double date. They went to watch Anastasia on Broadway. The group had a lot of fun watching the spectacle. They gave a standing ovation after the show and got signed playbills.

* * *

That evening, Peter, Chris, Malia, Cora, Rose, Ryan, Dylan, Kayla, Aileen, Bronwen, and Camden gathered for a family dinner. They ate a bistro-style dinner. The dinner was filled with happiness and relaxation.

"Thank you for inviting us." Bronwen smiled.

* * *

**_Malia's room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Malia booted up her computer and activated Skype. Kira's name had a green light and she clicked on it.

"Hello, Mal. How's it going?" Kira greeted.

"Nothing much. We just grabbed a snack, and I just got back to the house." Malia replied.

"This vacation is pretty good, despite all things concerned." Kira responded.

"That's awesome. I expect a bunch of pictures of you in a bikini at the beach." Malia smirked. Then she and Kira blew each other kisses and smiled.


	4. Sightseeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes kayaking on their first full day in Norway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. B&BBEC will be updated tmw.

**_Oslo, Norway;_ **

Derek, Stiles, and their friends visited the Royal Palace with Thor, Jane, Loki, and the kids. They had fun looking around and touring. The kids looked around with wide eyes. The palace was a magnificent sight.

* * *

 After lunch, the group kayaked on the calm waters. They avoided the heavy water. The kayakers were new and a bit nervous, but they got used to it after while. The sights were breathtaking. They never wanted to leave.

* * *

Elsewhere, Morgana, Nimue, and Mordred had a meeting. They were beyond furious. 

"Everything keeps going wrong!" Morgana shouted.

"We lost Rome. We need to hold onto Berlin and Oslo." Nimue stated.

"I already alerted the network in Berlin." Mordred spoke up.

"Alright, call our Oslo contacts." Morgana said.

* * *

After they finished kayaking, the group visited Expo Arte Jewelry & Design. The shop, workshop, and gallery hosted several jewelry exhibitions every year. The place had gold, silver, and platinum pieces. They had pieces from local and international jewelers. Vendors were lined up to sell small copies of the displays. The group had to show restraint.

"Guys, we are on a budget limit!" Allison exclaimed.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Odinson Manor;_ **

That evening, Derek and Stiles had alone time. They cuddled under a warm comforter. 

"Norway has exceeded my expectations," Stiles sighed.

"The food is great and so is the sights." Derek replied.

"The stars here seem so much brighter. I think it's the location." Stiles mused.

"They are gorgeous." Derek agreed.

"I would love to watch it forever." Stiles nodded. They kissed and rested. They had another day of exploring ahead of them.


	5. Vacation Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

**_Viking Ship Museum, Oslo, Norway;_ **

The group and Odinson family went to visit the ship museum. They watched a film about Vikings. Then they explored the respective sections. They enjoyed their time together. All of sudden, someone asked the tour guide a question. The guide sighed sadly before announcing;

"We are sorry to say that artifacts were stolen two weeks ago."

"Now, isn't that a coincidence?" Loki commented.

"Some coincidence." Stiles grumbled.

"Was the jewelry shop really robbed?" another tourist wanted to know.

"Yes. It is also closed. It is still unsolved and we have no leads." came the reply.

"Wonderful. We have another case." Scott groaned.

* * *

After they left the Viking museum, the detectives began to look into the robbery. They visited the scene of the crime and looked for more clues. They were completely exasperated.

"Can we not get a normal vacation?!" Isaac complained.

"We can strangle the thief when we get them." Derek promised.

"Deal." Isaac smiled.

"On to the investigation." Stiles declared.

* * *

At lunchtime, Scott, Allison, Derek, and Stiles went out to a Norweigan diner for their double date. The lunch date was perfect with sweets and fish.

"This is perfect. We need to do this again." Allison beamed.

* * *

Elsewhere, a meeting happened in secret. The meeting was well underway when the group received a fax. The leader took a look and passed the fax around.

"This isn't good. We're in trouble." a minion said.

"Don't sweat it. We will be fine during the heist." another hireling said confidently.

"If you're sure." came the reply.

"We won't let anyone stop us. Not this time." the leader promised.

* * *

That evening, Thor and Jane settled into their bedroom. The husband and wife cuddled together.

"Your friends seem really nice." Jane told Thor.

"They are good kids. Beyond their detective work, they are amazing." Thor responded.

"Wait, they were the ones that saved Darcy's life!" Jane remembered.

"I told you, they are great people." Thor smiled. Jane kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait to spend time with them again."


	6. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next. B&BBEC will be updated tmw. Here's what I do know for sure; next Sunday, Tues-Wed there won't be any updates. This Sat is still up in the air, same applies to next Monday, August 31-Sept 3rd. However, things will be back to normal Sept 4. Enjoy.

**_a beach in Fresno, California;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, Kira, and Mason went on a trip to the beach. The beach had white sand and blue water. There were picnic tables and a playground at the back.

"This is too gorgeous." Kira marveled.

"Let's go!" Bucky exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaito and Jimmy went out on a date. They went to an ice cream shop. They got chocolate and strawberry ice cream cones. They had a lot of fun together. At the end of the date, Kaito and Jimmy kissed.

* * *

**_beach;_ **

While Bucky supervised the younger kids with Kira and Mason's help, Zack helped Steve unpack the picnic basket. They secured a table and set up for lunch. Zack took out paper plates and napkins. There were plastic spoons or forks and cups. 

The picnic lunch consisted of Turkey club sandwiches, caprese skewers, individual fruit salads (watermelon, pineapple, kiwi, blueberries, and grapes), chips and guacamole. There was either tea or raspberry lemonade to drink.

Dessert were shortbread cookies, lemon bars, and chocolate cupcakes. When the table was set, the others were called to lunch. They ate up their lunch. The family and teens shared their food and had fun.

* * *

After lunch ended, everyone cleaned up and returned to the beach. Bucky and Steve played with the kids and teens. They built sand castles and buried Bucky in the sand. It was a great outing. The beach trip was a beautiful moment.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Morita Manor;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up with each other.

"The beach trip was perfect," Steve smiled. Bucky nodded,

"Despite the sand in weird places, it was awesome."

"I still feel some between my toes and I thought I got it all." Steve sighed. Bucky chuckled slightly before kissing his husband. They kissed again and sighed.


	7. Stake Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret group watches a potential burglary spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. B&BBEC will be updated tmw.

**_Oslo, Norway;_ **

The villains met outside their hideout. Their actions were furtive.

"Alright, stake out the location." the leader was saying.

"Yes, sir." they said.

"Keep a look out for patrols." the leader finished. The group spread out and looked around.

* * *

**_Norwegian Museum of Cultural History;  
_ **

The group of friends plus the Odinson family visited the the Norwegian Museum of Cultural History. They had main exhibitions and temporary exhibits. The temp exhibit was on the history of the Lutheran Reformation. The Main exhibits consisted of folk and church art, sami culture, folk dress, and knitting history.

They marveled at the exhibits. The young adults were the most interested into the arts. The museum was by far the best they'd ever seen.

* * *

At lunchtime, Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Allison split off from the others for a double date. They went to a sandwich shop and shared sandwiches. They laughed and talked about their vacation so far. After finishing their sandwiches, they smiled and went out for sweets. It was a quiet date.

* * *

**_the parlor, Odinson Manor;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were there to put together a suspect list and get information together.

"We have viable suspects with motive and opportunity." Allison was saying.

"Everyone take a list and split up." Derek added.

**_Paleet Mall;_ **

While the detectives compiled their notes, Lydia and the other girls went shopping with Jane and Hela. They visited one of the local shopping malls. 

They had fun going in and out of shops to try on clothes. They visited the makeup counter and tried on lip gloss, eye-shadow, eyeliner and blush. They dabbled perfume on their wrists and sampled the lotions. Jane ventured in to see if they had any jewelry, while Meredith looked at photography. Malia went to browse the book store.

After buying different outfits and some extras, the women left satisfied and happy.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's room, Odinson Manor;_ **

That evening, Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled under the duvet. As they relaxed, Thor and Jane kissed and sighed happily. 


	8. Stocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bakery's business increases exponentially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw.  
> Okay, here's what I managed to find out and know for sure. Things will only go back to normal after Sept 16. However, Wed and Sat, I won't be able to update. I don't know about next week yet, that's still up in the air.

**_Detective Agency, Springbrook Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The Brooklyn detectives had a meeting. They needed to figure out their schedules for the new year. Helen took notes and marked down dates on the calendar.

"Well, when are you free from classes?" Trip asked the others.

"We have two hour practices on week days." Liam answered.

"Us girls are going away." Malia pointed out.

"I don't have my schedule yet," Erica apologized.

"We will have to hire more people then." Trip sighed.

"And we have a lot to discuss." Helen added.

"We'll meet another time. Please let us know when you do get your schedules." Trip said.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home;  
_ **

Dylan and the crew had their August sale. The sale was a hit. The customers loved the jello rainbow layer salad, birthday cheesecake, and the frozen treats. They made more money than the year before.

"We might want to add some of those to the permanent menu." Mika commented.

"Yeah, they are hits!" Ryan cheered.

* * *

One day, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a double date. They went to A Taste of Home. They checked the menu for monthly specials. 

After making their decision, they all ordered watermelon slushies and their respective treats. Erica opted for the rainbow layer jello salad, while Brett and Liam got ice cream sandwiches. Boyd chose watermelon Ice Pops. They ate the treats and laughed it up.

"I need to order more watermelon slushie to go." Erica said.

* * *

While Hinata helped Mika and Clint in the kitchen, Ryan, Kayla, and Aileen visited the back to do inventory. They looked at the fruits and vegetables carefully before counting them.

"We need to order watermelon and cherry." Ryan announced.

"We need more iceberg lettuce, blue cheese, and croutons." Kayla added.

"I will put in the orders." Aileen said.

* * *

That evening, Corey and Mason talked over Skype. They talked about their days. 

"Baby, I miss you so much." Corey said.

"I know, baby," Mason sighed.

"Hold on a bit longer." he requested.

"Okay, baby. I will." Corey smiled. He held up his hands in a heart shape. Mason blew him a sweet kiss.


	9. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives tours a famous museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_Oslo, Norway;_ **

A few days later, the detectives took a look at the robbed businesses. The jewelry store, the designer, and gold dealer all showed them the amount of missing inventory.

"They went for the big pieces," the designer said.

"I had a piece that I was making for a queen. It's worth hundreds of thousands." she added.

"These are serious thieves." Allison said.

"Only someone with serious intentions would take a necklace commissioned by royalty." Isaac added.

"They meant business." Derek said. The detectives gathered more evidence and testimony.

* * *

**_Nobel Peace Center;_ **

The next day, the group and Odinson family visited the Nobel Peace Center museum. The group had a ton of fun visiting the permanent exhibits and various temporary exhibits. There was even a gift shop with handcrafted products, rare books, and souvenirs.

The eternal exhibit; Nobel Prize Peace was split into sections; The Nobel Field, The Wall papers, and several more. The Nobel Field had portraits of the laureates. While the Wall Papers covered the biographies of the various laureates. The biographies had all kinds of information in text, videos, animations, and photos about their lives and works. The other sections explained the story of the Nobel Peace Prize.

The other temporary exhibits were; An Unique Portrait of President Juan Manuel Santos and the Columbian People, stories about refugees forcefully displaced from their homes, and a cartoon about a famous Norwegian figure in history; Fridjof Nansen.

Nansen had won the Nobel Prize in 1922. The cartoon depicted his life. Harley and the other kids did not want to leave Fridjof's exhibit. They loved looking at and reading the cartoon. In the end, the parents grabbed their children to leave. They wanted to finish visiting the remaining exhibits before they left for lunch. The kids sighed but listened anyway.

* * *

After lunch, Scott, Allison, Derek, and Stiles went out on a double date. They went to a coffee shop. The young couples ordered hot chocolate, Americanos, and biscotti. It was a quiet afternoon.

"I love you," they all sighed.

* * *

That evening, the group and Odisin family went out to a Chinese restaurant. They got egg rolls, sweet and sour chicken, white steamed rice, fried rice, and a bunch of vegetables with beef. They got soda to drink with their dinner.

The food was so delicious and filling. After dinner was finished, Derek and Scott decided that they wanted to look at the dessert menu. So they asked for said menu and opened them.

The dessert options were Fortune cookies, Egg custard tarts, mango ice cream, chocolate fondue with sponge cake, kiwifruits, dragon fruits, and pineapple.

"Now, what should I get?" Derek pondered.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's room, Odinson Manor;  
_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled in the crisp night air.

"This is so beautiful." Jane was saying.

"It gets cool, so come cuddle me under the blanket." Thor said.

"You just want to cuddle me." Jane responded. Thor chuckled,

"You're so right." he kissed her and chuckled.


	10. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives plan a stakeout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. B&BBEC will be updated tmw.

**_beach, Oslo, Norway;_ **

The group and Odinson family visited the beach. They had a great time. The group went kayaking after spending some time in the sun. It was a great time to embrace nature and relax.

* * *

**_Expo Arte Jewelry & Design;  
_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They returned to Expo Arte Jewelry & Design. They searched the shop, workshop, and gallery for more clues. They narrowed the list further.

"The Tesori Diamanter seems to be the ideal spot." Isaac was saying as he examined the list. 

"We need to look for places that were hit." Derek pointed out. They left the shop and went to collect more evidence.

* * *

Elsewhere, the thieves met up together. They were sure and ready for their new heist. They couldn't wait.

"Everyone knows the escape route?" the leader asked everyone.

"Yeah. We are ready." came the eager reply. They put on their disguises and grabbed their bags.

"Alright. We leave in three hours on the dot." the leader responded. The group split up and got ready for the big score.

* * *

**_the parlor, Odinson Manor;  
_ **

The detectives hosted another meeting. They were trying to make a plan of action.

"What can we do next? We've interviewed almost all vendors!" Isaac exclaimed as he flopped down on the couch.

"We'll set a trap like usual. It hasn't failed us yet." Stiles replied.

"Alright. What do you have in mind?" Derek said.

* * *

**_Tesori Diamanter;  
_ **

That evening, the detectives staked out the Tesori Diamanter. The place belonged to a diamond dealer. Upon arrival, the detectives all found a hiding place and hid. They waited for a hour before the door opened and footsteps were heard.

A hour later, the thieves got to the meeting spot, outside in the back. They suited up, put on their masks and entered the place. They got right to work. They cut the lock and went to smash the case open. All of sudden, the lights were turned on blinding them.

"Freeze! We have you surrounded!" Stiles announced.


	11. Stagant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves fight back against the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

**_Tesori Diamanter, Oslo, Norway;_ **

The thieves tried to cover their faces. The detectives were surprised by the thieves falling for their trap.

"No! It can't be you all over again!" one of the thieves shouted. Not them again! They had foiled them in London, Paris, and Rome.

"Yes, us! It's always freaking us! We were on vacation but no, you had to do shit!" Stiles retorted.

"It isn't pleasant for us neither." came the snarky reply. They stared each other down with contempt.

* * *

The atmosphere was thick and suffocating as both sides confronted each other.

"We still don't know how you got in here and the others." Allison mentioned.

"We have some members on the inside." came the reply.

"Of course." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"We played a loop of empty footage and stole from their safes with ease." the first thief confessed.

"It wasn't that hard." another thief finished.

* * *

 Several seconds passed. Neither sides were willing to give up. They stood tall against each other, ready to fight. Moments later, they rushed and attacked each other.

They struggled against each other as they tried to swing punches. Some even managed to get some kicks in. While others tried to flee only to be grabbed.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Isaac exclaimed.

* * *

Another uneasy silence fell. The tension could be cut with a knife. The battle was still going strong. In the end, the thieves were captured and held down. It took ten minutes.

About five minutes later, the police arrived and surrounded them easily. They were pulled to their feet, cuffed, and taken in.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room, Odinson Manor;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles got out of answering questions and took some time for themselves. They cuddled under a warm duvet in their room. Stiles kept kissing Derek and grinning.

"We have our time to relax finally." Derek said.

"I love being with you any time. Even if we are wrestling world class thieves." Stiles replied.

"You have very strange views of what is romantic." Derek responded. Then they kissed again and laid down to sleep for the rest of the night.


	12. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The criminals panic and freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

**_the den, Odinson Manor;_ **

The kids, Isaac, Scott, Allison, and their friends were watching Monsters Inc in the den. They were at the good part when a breaking news segment interrupted the viewing.

"Aw! I wanted to see if Mike and Sulley manages to send Boo home!" Fenrir complained. 

"We can always get the DVD, if you want." Hela suggested.

"Okay." Fenrir said before turning back to the TV.

Police officers walked the thieves into the station. They were followed by cameras and world reporters trying to get the scoop.

"A report of Norway today shows that yet another branch of an international criminal organization has been arrested on charges of theft." the newscaster announced. The group nodded and clapped.

"Good work, guys." Lydia beamed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Nimue, Morgana, and Mordred met up. They were furious and throwing things around.

"How did they fail again?!" Morgana shouted.

"They failed miserably. The vice is tightening and all of our partners are starting to back out." Mordred stated.

"We need to push back against them." Nimue decided.

"Call us when you've got a plan. We're moving deeper underground." Morgana declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott, Allison, Derek, and Stiles went out for lunch. They went to a Thai food place. The date was a sweet get together for the two couples. The couples ordered noodles, a meat main dish, and bubble teas. After finishing their meal, they left for some dessert back in their rooms.

* * *

**_Norwegian museum of Science and Technology;_ **

The group and Odinson family visited the Nowegian museum of Science and Technology. They marveled at the exhibitions on Norwegian medicine history, oil and gas production, and music machines. 

They had fun building things in the science center and drafting new designs on the digital workshop. They learned a lot from the exhibits.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's room, Odinson Manor;  
_ **

That evening, Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled close. 

"I am so tired. I need to take a me day." Jane was saying. Thor nodded,

"I get tired too when it comes to travel." he responded.

"I am the head scientist now so there is little to no sleep." Jane sighed. Thor kissed her lips,

"Please take care." he requested.


	13. Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Stiles are taken to the jewelry store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted tmw.

A few days later, the detectives was enjoying their vacation. They loved the peace and quiet. They went down to the beach. They had a lot of fun together building sand castles and going swimming. The day melted away in a stream of relaxation.

**_Isaac's room, the Odinson Manor;_ **

Isaac and Camden video chatted using Skype. They were happy to see each other.

"How are you, little brother?" Camden asked.

"I am exhausted from too much fun." Isaac replied.

"That's awesome." Camden smiled.

"I love it here, but I am ready to head home." Isaac declared.

"I can't wait to see you." Camden responded. Isaac was about to reply when he remembered something important.

"Me too, I have one more stop though." Isaac groaned.

"Okay, bro." Camden said. All too soon, the time came for them to sign off.

"Good night, big brother." Isaac smiled as he waved. Camden waved back before they both logged off.

* * *

  ** _Norway Resistance museum;  
_**

The group and Odinson family visited the museum. The museum covered Norway history during WW2 from 1940-1945. They learned a lot about the WW2 efforts of Norway.

The exhibitions consisted of pictures, documents, posters, objects, models, newspaper copies, and recordings.

"This is important." Danielle said.

"This would make the perfect report for my summer project." Jory mused. They took pictures for their travels book.

* * *

At lunchtime, Scott, Allison, Derek, and Stiles went out for a double date to the bakery. They ordered soups in bread bowls or a sandwich. They had chips and fruit with their lunch. They were happy and eating up. It was the perfect date.

* * *

**_Katherine Lindman Norwegian Jewelry store;_ **

The next day, Thor, Jane, Derek, and Stiles visited the jewelry store. They looked for their favorite pieces of jewelry and chose them. As thanks for catching the thieves, the jeweler gave Derek and Stiles a discount.

"I like the Celtic brooch. It is gorgeous." Stiles smiled.

"I like the earrings." Jane added as she smiled at the emeralds. They purchased the gifts, making their significant others happy.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's room, Odinson Manor;_ **

That evening, Thor and Jane had some alone time on the balcony of the main suite. They enjoyed wine under the stars.

"Thank you for taking me to the jewelry store." Jane was saying.

"You're welcome, love." Thor smiled. She took his hand into hers with a smile. Thor kissed her knuckles and looked at her with so much love.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes their way to Berlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for A Body in Berlin will be posted next.

**_Oslo Airport, Gardermoen, Norway;_ **

The group and Odinson family said goodbye. The group hugged each other and smiled. Thor picked up the bag filled with souvenirs and gifts. Then they went their separate ways. The Odinson family headed towards the terminal leading to the USA while the detectives and their friends headed to the Germany terminal.

"Now for our final stop." Heather declared.

* * *

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York, United States;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family landed in Queens. They got off their plane and made their way through the airport. They were relieved to be finally off the plane. They met with Corey.

"Bucky, order a pizza. I don't have it in me to make dinner." Steve declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a double date to a mystery brunch. The party was in full swing. People mingled and talked while the actors entertained them.

The food consisted of chicken fettucine alfredo with salad and steamed broccoli. There was a fruit platter and basket filled with garlic bread. The drinks were soda or water.

Dessert was swiss roll cake. The various flavors were cinnamon apple, chocolate, rainbow, and funfetti. There was Neapolitan ice cream to go with the cake.

The couples watched and enjoyed the play; Witness for the Prosecution. They clapped for the actors and enjoyed the meal. They were stunned by the ending, some was even more glad.

"Yes! There's justice after all!" Erica cheered.

* * *

Elsewhere, Morgana, Mordred, and Nimue had a meeting. They carefully mapped out their plan.

"We have to handle these issues in person." Mordred was saying.

"You're right. I can book the flight." Nimue said.

"Make it for tomorrow morning. We leave first thing." Morgana declared. They nodded and left to pack.

* * *

**_somewhere over the North Sea;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had a row to themselves on the plane. They cuddled into each other's arms. Stiles kissed Derek repeatedly to make him smile.

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. Their king sized bed was warm as they cuddled under the covers.

"I am a lot more rested now." Steve was saying.

"Traveling is draining, Stevie." Bucky agreed.

"I understand if you need to rest more." Steve replied.

"I will take you up on that offer." Bucky smiled. He kissed Steve's lips and smiled. The couple kissed once more before calling it a night. Moments later, Bucky watched over the sleeping Steve.

"Good night, kitten," Bucky sighed. Steve was sleeping, his breath even. He was happy that his family was happy and healthy.


End file.
